Jealous
by Gigids
Summary: Siapa yang tidak sakit hati dikatain model lama oleh kekasihnya? meski berwajah datar, Tetsuya juga bisa sakit hati karena perkataan seenak jidat Akashi. Akakuro, slight Mayukuro. tidak pintar membuat summary, silahkan membaca :)


**JEALOUS**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Warn :

T

Romance

Friendship

Akakuro

Mayukuro

Nijimura

OOC

Typo

…

NB : Disini semua orang memanggil Kuroko dengan Tetsuya

…

Bibir merah itu mencebik. Tanda kalau ngambeknya sudah tingkat dewa. Sensitifnya mengalahkan PMS pada hari pertama. Tangannya gatal ingin mencekik siapapun yang mengusiknya. Intinya, Tetsuya sedang murka.

" _Kau adalah model lama Tetsuya. akan ku tunjukan padamu model terbaru yang jauh lebih hebat darimu"_

Entah kenapa, kalimat yang menurutnya sangat nista itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Akashi brengsek! Tetsuya mengumpat dalam hati merutuki sang kekasih yang dengan seenak jidat mengatakan itu didepannya. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi Tetsuya akan mengupgrade dirinya hingga level dewa. Masuk zone tanpa keluar kalau perlu. Oke, yang Akashi katakan saat itu memang hanya acting. Katakanlah Tetsuya alay, dia tidak peduli. Ekspresi Akashi saat mengatakan kalimat itu yang membuat Tetsuya sangat ingin mencabik-cabiknya. Sorot mata meremehkan. Ucapan yang menghina. Sikap yang merendahkan.

Mata beriris baby blue itu semakin berkilat. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh mengganggu. Akashi dan sejuta pesonanya yang memuakkan. Tidak puaskah dia dengan fans-fans nya yang merajalela hingga sebagian para pemain anime Kurobas mengelilinginya? Sebenarnya, Tetsuya tidak masalah dengan itu karena memang hampir setiap hari, Akashi dikelilingi oleh para fans dan beberapa pemain yang memang kagum dengan Akashi tapi berhubung suasana hati Tetsuya yang sudah dongkol kian menjadi, apapun yang dilakukan Akashi akan salah dimata Tetsuya. cemburu menguras tenaga.

Tetsuya mengistirahatkan badan mungilnya dengan bersandar disebuah pohon rindang. Mencari tempat yang menenangkan. Persetan dengan Akashi yang pesonanya jelalatan. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati deruan angin yang pelan. Berhembus dengan sejuta molekul udara yang sudah tercampur dan membaur dengan bau musim panas. Kesadarannya kian menipis hingga Tetsuya terjatuh indah dimimpinya. Terakhir yang Tetsuya ingat adalah sentuhan lembut rasa mint dibibirnya.

…

Sinar matahari yang bersinar terik secara terus menerus akhirnya membuat Tetsuya terusik. Menggeliat pelan. Mengumpulkan kesadaran. Harum mint memanjakan penciumannya. Matanya terjatuh pada jas berwarna hitam yang tengah dipakai menyelimuti badannya. Bau ini, bau kekasihnya. Pipi Tetsuya merona merah.

"Wooi, Tetsuya, ayo kita memulai pemotretannya. Para pemain juga sudah kembali"

"Hai, Nijimura-san. Kali ini aku dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Mayuzumi"

"Ma-Mayuzumi-san?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau keberatan lagi seperti minggu kemarin saat Akashi melakukan sesi foto dengan Furihata?"

"Hah? Tidak. Hanya saja aku..-"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera mulai. Semakin kau tidak berbuat kesalahan, secepatnya ini selesai"

"Hai"

"Momoi, tolong perbaiki make up Tetsuya"

"Aku tidak perlu memakai make up Nijimura-san"

"Oh, baiklah aku lupa kalau kau sudah cantik dari sananya"

"Aku laki-laki dan aku tidak cantik"

"Ya ya terserah. Mayuzumi, cepat kesini!"

Seorang laki-laki bersurai abu-abu terlihat berlari mendatangi Tetsuya dan Nijimura.

"Kalian akan melakukan photo session untuk ending kali ini"

"Kali ini apa temanya Nijimura?"

"Aku ingin kau dan Tetsuya berdampingan. Tetsuya menghadap kedepan dan kau kebelakang, namun menengok ke arah kamera"

"Lalu bagaimana ekspresi kami?"

Nijimura berpikir keras. Dua orang yang sama-sama datar. Suka menghilang.

"Untuk Tetsuya, pasang wajah saat kau emosi. Dan kau Mayuzumi, kau berekspresi kesal"

"Baiklah, kami mengerti"

"Oke, kita persiapan semuanya. Aomine jangan tidur di belakang background foto, aku tidak mau hasil fotoku tercoreng oleh sebuah penampakan!" Nijimura berteriak keras. Padahal anime ini disponsori oleh pihak-pihak yang budgetnya lumayan besar, kenapa dia yang harus mengemban tugas menjadi fotografer makhluk – makhluk abstrak ini? Batin Nijimura.

Persiapan selesai. Nijimura telah siap didepan kameranya. Sedangkan dua modelnya juga sudah siap dengan pakaian yang sudah ditentukan dengan tema.

"Kenapa kami harus memakai baju kopel, Nijimura-san?"

"Tuntutan naskah. Sudahlah, cepat berpose seperti yang aku katakan tadi"

"Uuwaaaa.. kurokocchi kawaai-ssu"

"Diam Kise. Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, kau tidak akan masuk photo session dengan Tetsuya"

"Hidoi-ssu"

Bunyi kamera beberapa kali terdengar. Jepretan dari segala sisi. Nijimura mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia tau kalau Tetsuya memang susah berekspresi, tapi tidak bisakah dia membuat wajah yang terlihat emosi dan bukannya wajah yang tengah menahan konstipasi!

"Tetsuya, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu terus?!"

"Ibukku memang melahirkanku seperti ini Nijimura-san"

"Paling tidak tirulah Mayuzumi"

Tetsuya menatap laki-laki bersurai abu-abu didepannya. Padahal tadi dia sudah kesal tapi kenapa fotografer amatir didepannya ini malah membandingkan lagi antara dirinya dan Mayuzumi lagi? Tetsuya benar-benar gagal paham. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Tetsuya tak menghiraukan Mayuzumi yang melihatnya intens. Bukannya tak peka atau apa, tapi Tetsuya memang tidak dekat dengan Mayuzumi. Dia baru kenal sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa, gara-gara adegan nista itu, Tetsuya sudah sangat kesal dengan Mayuzumi.

"Hentikan semua kegiatan. Kita istirahat!" teriak sang fotografer amatir sok professional yang tengah melakukan sesi pemotretan "Sudah berkali-kali ku bilang, Tetsuya, wajahmu terlalu kaku!"

"Gomen Nijimura-san"

"Kenapa wajahmu selalu seperti itu? Harusnya kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Mayuzumi"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Apa? Aku sudah membelikanmu lima vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo premium Tetsuya"

"Gomen, ta-"

"Sudahlah Tetsuya, istirahat sana"

"Hmmmp!" Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya yang semakin memerah menahan kesal.

'Uh, manisnya' batin semua orang yang berada di lokasi pemotretan

Tetsuya sudah sangat kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Memang hanya acting, tapi dikatai model lama itu menyakitkan terutama dikatain oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, dengan gampangnya kekasihnya bilang bahwa dia sudah punya model baru. Tetsuya berusaha mengingat dalam kepalanya kuat-kuat Kalau ini bukan acting, pasti kepala merah itu sudah ditendang Tetsuya.

"Hei, kau kenapa sayang?" Tetsuya tersentak. Sepasang lengan kekar berkulit putih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Menyiratkan pesan posesif.

"Aku kesal" muka sama nada boleh datar. Tapi hati sudah dongkol setengah mati.

"Kesal? Tidak biasanya Tetsuya kesal"

"Aku juga punya hati Akashi-kun"

"Dan hatimu telah menjadi milikku. Jadi kenapa Tetsuya kesal?"

"Akashi-kun no baka"

Akashi mengecup pipi Tetsuya gemas. Menenggelamkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Tetsuya yang beraroma vanilla. Terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang ku lakukan hingga membuat Tetsuya kesal?"

"Akashi-kun mengatai ku model lama. Aku kesal"

"Itu tuntutan naskah sayang"

"Akashi-kun sudah punya model baru"

"Itu juga tuntutan naskah Tetsuya"

"Tapi Akashi-kun tega sekali mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Tetsuya juga dekat dengan Taiga"

"Itu tuntutan naskah"

"Jadi apa bedanya Tetsuya?"

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan hal yang kejam pada Akashi-kun"

"Tapi menurutku kau kejam membiarkanku cemburu setiap kali kau berinteraksi dengan Taiga apalagi photo session-mu dengannya"

"Tapi-"

"Ssshh" satu jari tangan Akashi berada di depan bibir ranum Tetsuya. menyiratkan agar pemuda yang berada didekapannya ini diam "kau harus professional Tetsuya. minggu depan kita tunangan. Aku tidak mau kau kecapekan hanya karena foto yang harus diulang berulang kali. Kau mengerti?"

"Ha-hai Akashi-kun"

"Bagus. Anak baik. Dapatkan hadiahmu kalau kau berhasil menyelesaikan sesi foto mu dengan Chihiro" ujar Akashi sambil mengecup pipi Tetsuya mesra.

"A-Akashi-kun, banyak orang" pipi Tetsuya memerah. Menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tetsuya milikku"

…

Sesi foto selanjutnya dimulai. Emosi Tetsuya mulai mulai mereda. Sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya sih, mau Tetsuya kesal apa tidak juga tetap saja datar. Hanya kekasihnya dan keluarganya yang mampu membedakan ekspresi Tetsuya.

"Kau siap Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Ha-hai Mayuzumi-san"

"Aku tau kau kesal padaku"

"Ti-tidak aku hanya-"

"Kau lucu Tetsuya. tenang saja, kalau toh aku menyukai seseorang, pastinya bukan Akashi, tapi kau"

Tetsuya tersentak. Wajahnya memerah.

"Mayuzumi-san bisa saja"

"Apa ini? Kau malu-malu Tetsuya"

"Tidak. Hanya-"

"Kalian siap? Kita mulai sesi fotonya. Ingat pose kalian"

"Hai, Nijimura-san"

"Oke siap. Yak, seperti itu, tahan" Nijimura memberi aba-aba "Satu, dua, tiga" dan Jepret. Suara kamera professional Nijimura suah selesai membidik.

"Bagus. Sekali lagi. Pertahankan pose dan ekspresi kalian"

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, sesi foto itu selesai. Diiringi dengan wajah puas Nijimura.

"Bagus Tetsuya, senang bekerja sama denganmu" Mayuzumi menepuk pelan surai biru Tetsuya dan membuat pipi Tetsuya sedikit merona.

Tapi sayangnya tidak tau, interaksi singkatnya dengan Mayuzumi membuat jiwa iblis sang kekasih bangkit.

"Siap-siap Tetsuya sayang. Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah sekaligus hukuman" bisik Akashi sambil menyeringai.

END.

Author's Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dengan dua episode terakhir dari kurobas season 3.  
terimakasih sudah membaca.  
silahkan tinggalkan Review (maaf belum menerima flame kasar apalagi flame pairing) jika berkenan :*

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
